This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our primary research interests are the synthesis of new multidentate ligands for supramolecular assembly, and the syntheses and applications of novel organosilicon monomers, polymers, and dendrimers. Sengupta, P.;Henkes, A. E.;Kumar, M. K.;Zhang, H.;Son, D. Y. "A General One-Step Synthesis of Multidentate (Pyridylalkyl)amines from Mono-, Bis-, Tris- and Tetrakis(bromomethyl)benzenes: Potential Ligands for Supramolecular Assembly", Synthesis 2008, 79-86.